Wolf
by yue-chan
Summary: There is life and there is death:. Then, there was secret:. And then two secrets made a bond.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is NOT a sory about werewolfs. Period. That said, the chapters will be short (most bigger than this but still short). I'm sorry, I know most people like long chapters (I like it too) but this whole story was made to be short and not with many chapters so I would be able to finish quickly and not just lose insipation and stop writing in the middle (this is quite comon, believe me ). That said, enjoy! ^^

Warnings: I'm not sure I can say this is yaoi, since the characters don't interact all that much but there will be an implicit lemon at the end. Other than that, the only thing that may scarry you is my grammar.

"bla,bla,bla" - speech

_Bla,bla,bla_ - thoughts

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_ - chapter 1 -_

There is life and there is death.

Tala knew it all too well. He was the last one, after all. Once he died there would be no one left. No one to pass the pride and the sorrow of the wolves – the real wolves – to the next generation. No one to carry the magic, to keep the secret.

Does it make Tala the strongest? The wiser? Probably not.

He couldn't even call himself lucky. Not anymore. Not in a long time. Cause when you lose everything, escaping the attack that slaughtered your pack by nothing but a true miracle, you're not lucky. Oh no, not even close.

You're cursed. Doomed to live whatever time you have alone. You hunt, sleep and hide alone. You keep whatever territory you have alone. You eat, drink and shit alone. You even start talking alone so you can prove yourself you still have some sanity left.

But you don't believe in yourself. Not anymore. And when you stop believing you know there's nothing left, nowhere to go but six feet under the frozen earth you're currently standing on.

And Tala knew that moment have come. Finally he could let himself die, feeding the earth with whatever energy his weak body still had while his spirit rises to the sky, going back to mother nature's arms. It wasn't the death he imagined – laying in the snow with a bear trap all around his left leg – but now that the pain froze, his blood tainting the white snow, Tala was grateful. It could not be an honorable death, but it was calm and quiet.

No, he was tired of pain. His heart has been arching for too long. Now, he just wanted to sleep…

A noise. Tala's ears twitched weakly, moving only by pure instinct. Someone is coming, steps crunching the snow. Tala's mind is hazed, too much to indentify such steps but he can hear them. Soft whispers getting close but not too fast, a feathery touch on the frozen ground. Yet, he was wrong, he have to be. It was impossible, wasn't it? What animal could be so… weightless?

Something moved on the right. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Tala tried to lift his head, pawns moving in hopes to give him some balance but it was helpless. All he managed to do was whine in pain, finishing his chance to stay unnoticed. The steps got even closer, faster now they where guided by the noise. Soon, Tala could see something coming, the image getting clear even for his glassy eyes.

It was a boy. A small, average built boy, half covered with animal fur. In his hand, hanging on a rope, were two dead rabbits and a knife could be seen in his belt.

A hunter boy.

Tala stared at the boy, wondering why he had stopped closer but not close enough to finish him off. The boy stared back, looking unsure somehow.

For a whole moment, nothing happened.

Tala let out a tired sigh. Why bother anyway? His end was near, regardless if the boy would be there to watch or not. The whole nature was his witness so what could a mere human do? He hoped the boy enjoyed the spectacle, though, he seemed to be freezing.

However, before Tala could close his eyes and truly surrender, the boy kneeled next to him. Their eyes met again but this time the boy's eyes narrowed.

"You don't deserve this stupid death." – the boy said, voice deep and angry. He took his knife, the already red metal gleaming poorly in the moonlight.

Tala had to agree, even if he couldn't move anymore. Yes, a dagger to the heart was far more honorable than a foolish bear trap. The boy needed to be quick thought. His vision was fading, along with his others senses.

Death was near.

Closing his eyes, Tala never felt the blade.

But he could swear he heard the clatters and growls of metal.


	2. Chapter 2

Especial thanks to **GabZ**! It's good to know I did everything right in the last chapter. Hope you like this one too ^^

* * *

><p><em>Wolf<em>

_- chapter 2 -_

Tala didn't need to open his eyes to know everything was wrong. For one he wasn't lying on the snow but something soft, something he had never laid on before. Second he was warm, which didn't make any sense. The last time he was this warm was when he still had a pack to lay near to. Third there was also some light, cutting straight through his eyelids. A light that wasn't sun.

Forth and last…someone was coming.

Tala jumped in all fours, which proved to be a big mistake. His back leg sent pain all over his body and he fell with a whimper, eyes once wide now losing focus, threatening to close again. By the time he was ready for a second try someone was already opening the door, trying to enter the strange but warm cave Tala was in.

White fangs ready, Tala waited, fur all up in hope to make him bigger. It was a long shot but, with his leg, he needed any advantage he could get. He was considering the benefits of jumping on the intruder when the door finally opened, revealing the hunter boy.

"Easy. I'm not here to hurt you." – the boy said, closing the door behind him before the wind could give them both chills.

Eyes narrowed, Tala followed the boy's every move. He was wearing even less fur this time, and the knife seemed to be gone – a good sign, but not enough to put Tala at rest – the boy was also carrying a bowl of sorts and some…meat? The wolf sniffed the air, licking his lips almost immediately. Rabbit. His favorite.

The boy seemed to notice his hunger. Coming closer he offered the meat with his hand. It was swallowed in a blink of an eye; however, the boy didn't retreat. He didn't even finch after seeing the white fangs now tainted with red. A true hunter, no doubt.

Time passed and they keep on staring at each other. Now that the light was better and he wasn't dying, Tala could distinguish the boy's features. He had really pale skin with short, messy lavender hair. He was young, a grown puppy but still not an adult and his face was sharp. And his eyes…the wolf have never seen eyes like those, not in animals and surely not in humans. Those lavender orbs were sharp and prideful, untamable, like the alpha wolf from his pack. It seemed almost wrong for a boy to have eyes like those.

"I'll treat your leg now." – the boy said after a while, voice deep and low – "Bite me and I'll break the other one. "

Tala growls, white fangs ready. But the boy ignores him, going for the wounded leg instead. It was only then Tala noticed his leg was wrapped in something almost as white as his fur but with some red spots.

Unwrapping the wound, the boy-hunter stared at it with critical eyes. He even poked it a bit, which granted him a few bite attempts.

"It may be broken." – taking the bowl, the boy used his fingers to apply some sort of salve on the torn flesh. It has a confuse smell and Tala sneezed, at least at first. Then it started to burn.

This time, Tala's teeth succeed.

"I need this hand to wrap the wound." – the boy states, eyebrow arched like he had just been stung by a very annoying insect. Impressed, Tala retreats. Not long after, the wounded leg is wrapped in those strange white things again.

The boy-hunter stands, going around the strange cave like he owned the place – which most likely he did – doing things here and there. Finally he takes off his coat, revealing a torso with some bruises and scars, and takes something bigger and furrier instead. Then, the human did the last thing the wolf could ever expect:

He lay down next to him.

Tala growled. The boy was so close it almost feels like his pack days. It also made it extremely easy for Tala to bury his fangs on that pale neck. Nevertheless, the boy remained unfazed.

"I don't care. It's my bed." – was all the boy said before giving his back to the wolf.

Annoyed, the white wolf did the same and they both slept back to back.


	3. Chapter 3

**GabZ** – hauhauahau I like Bryan much better too. Kai is an 'ace' for me, I can make him a friend or a jerk, depending of the story but Bryan is always the 'I don't care' guy. Hope you like this chapter. ^^

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_- chapter 3 -_

"Tala! Left!"

Tala smiled. If someone had told him a couple months before he would be hunting with a human, he would have torn said someone into shreds. Yet here he was, running as best as he could alongside the hunter boy, trying to surround a big, fat deer.

Jumping on his pray, Tala made it turn and run back to where it has come. Their time couldn't be more accurate. The hunter – Bryan, as Tala now knows – was right behind the deer, an arrow ready on his bow.

Bryan's aim was perfect. Their prey never had a chance.

Coming closer the boy put away his bow to draw a knife. In a swift movement, everything was over. The deer now lies motionless in the snow, nothing but another dead animal on the frozen woods. Soon Bryan is cutting it open but Tala still growls, impatient.

The hunter-boy ignores him. He usually does when he's working on a carcass.

Tala sits, waiting for his part. Not just that but his leg is troubling a bit. It's not enough to make him limp but he didn't want to risk Bryan carrying him again like the first time they hunted. Back then Tala was still too eager, regardless of how weak his damn leg was. Since that shameful incident, the white wolf sworn never do anything so stupid ever again.

So here he was, resting while Bryan finished dealing with the deer's meat.

As on cue, lavender eyes left the deer to look at the wolf, easily finding the wild sapphires.

"How's your leg?" – Bryan asks, voice showing some tiredness. He was only human, after all.

Tala growls but his lips twitch, twisting into something akin to a smirk.

Bryan smirks too and throws him a piece of meat.

"Almost finish." – he says before going back to work. And soon enough he is packing all the meat he can carry, while Tala is sinking his teeth in the dead deer, feasting on the meat left. That was the good part of hunting with the boy: they could catch preys they couldn't on their own. Not only that but Bryan never left the leftovers for Tala, always splitting their prize equally.

Perhaps – the wolf mused – that's what made him stick around for so long?

A howl was heard. Tala's ears twitched. Bryan adjusted his pack, careful to not lose any of his precious meat, eyes already darting over the frozen trees.

"Time to go." – the boy announced, just to make sure his companion was listening.

Tala wanted to stay, face those pathetic, common wolves and teach them just how bad it was to steal the meat from a real white wolf. However, the boy would never let him fight, at least not alone, and that was sure to be their downfall. Two against a whole pack was never a good fight and someone needed to be good enough to patch the other up.

Yet how he wanted to. Just for the old, bloody fun…

"Tala!" – Bryan's voice was harsh, like a man taming a dog. The white wolf didn't like it but he recognizes the need.

Leaving his fighting instincts and the rest of the deer behind, both hunters retreated carefully but quickly, disappearing in the woods they both knew too well. On their way back, though, Tala's mind insisted to go back to the beginning…

_-x-_

The first days were hard. Tala was beyond grumpy an in pain, not to say bored to death since he could barely move. To make things worse, the boy was always gone for long hours and no one else came near the small room. It was supposed to be a good thing, since Tala couldn't defend himself, but right now it was just annoying.

And if all of that wasn't enough, there was still his pride – or what was left of it – complaining he owed the boy too much. The food, the warmth, the care…Hell! He should be dead in the woods not living this stupid, lonely life anymore. Even a pathetic death sounded better than became a mere dog in the hands of a boy.

Still, it was the boy that did all the work. He was the one that feeds Tala, keeps him warm and treats his wound. Tala knew from experience how hard it was to hunt but being still young when the others were killed, Tala never felt the pressure to hunt for the pack or anybody else for that matter. No, the white wolf could only assume it was twice as hard, if not more.

And Tala knew, even if painfully slowly, he was getting better. The boy's hands were healing him, leaving him stronger every day. He was even able to stand on his leg today! It was only for a moment, and the pain was almost unbearable, but still!

_Soon._ – Tala thinks while waiting for the boy to come – _Soon._

_-x-_

There is a man talking to the boy. They are outside the small room, and the closed door prevented the wolf from seeing the duo however, by the way it sounded, it isn't something good. The man's voice is low but angry, reminding Tala of a snake he met once.

It didn't make sense, though. He could smell blood, rabbit's blood, so the boy was much likely successful on his hunting. What else could the man ask?

As on cue, the man's voice rose, his words caught easily by furry ears.

"I ordered a boar, not a stupid rabbit!"

The boy should have spoken in a low voice cause after the shout Tala wasn't able to hear anything. At least until the distinct sound of a slap echoed. Another brief moment of silence and the man seemed to retreat, heavy steps crunching the snow noisily. Soon the door was opened and the boy walked in, half of his face already bruising.

Tala growls low but the boy misunderstood him.

"Don't worry. I hunt what I can, not what he asks for". – the boy throws him a rabbit – "And I'm sure as hell not hunting you. "

Tala stopped, mouth halfway open. Did he heard right? At some point, that man had ordered the boy to hunt a white wolf? A boy to hunt a true wolf? It was ridiculous! A fly trying to catch a spider!

Still, here he was, laying on the boy's bed. Eating his preys.

Figures.

_-x-_

Tala took a step forward, then a deep breath. Then he regretted it and stepped back. He was so unsure! He could blow his secret, spending the rest of his life doomed as an entertainment for stupid humans! He could even be killed as a monster such was the human's ignorance!

But to be called 'wolf'…Tala just couldn't handle it. He was, after all, a true wolf, not one of those stupid wild dogs that are always finding new ways to get themselves killed.

_It was a long hunt, he even came back hurt._ – he told himself, remembering how the boy returned covered in snow and small spots of blood, cursing fast rabbits and snow-hidden rocks under his breath – _He'll not wake up._

Checking the boy's face once more just to be sure, Tala took a deep breath and finally bend carefully, coming as close as he could to the boy's ear.

"Tala." – he whispers, using the boy's tongue – "My name is Tala. Tala."

The wolf keeps it for as long as he can, hoping the boy won't forget it in the morning or worse; woke up and see him like this.

However, as the morning came all his efforts are paid, as the boy wakes and stares at him.

"Tala." – he says, rolling the name in his tongue. The wolf nods – "I'm Bryan, by the way."

_-x-_

"Don't you dare."

Tala stops and looks up, mouth hanging open. Here he was, finally on his fours again, exploring the boy's room with a mixture of curiosity and boredom. At least until he saw a small dead bird on a stone plate, at the window's curb. A strange symbol could be seen carved in the stone.

"It's not just a bird; it's an offering to the Falcon God." – Bryan gives the bird a longing look before turning to the wolf again – "Don't eat it."

_Falborg._ – Tala corrects in his mind, since he couldn't just talk to the boy. That didn't stop him from rolling his eyes, tough – _Stupid humans. You worship a god and don't even know its name?_

"Now come here. I need to change your bandages."

The wolf growls but do as he's told, walking to the boy. Bryan stops sewing some rabbit skin and cleans his hands with some snow and an old rag, before going for the wound, unwrapping it carefully.

"It seems good." – Bryan says and Tala had to agree. The boy's pokes didn't hurt so much now – "You'll be joining me in a hunt before winter. "

Tala growls again and try to bite the boy's hand. Hunt with a human? Hell no! Every animal knows humans are bad hunters, all arrows and knifes but no spirit, no respect.

"You will. I didn't take care of you to let you starve or freeze to death in a blizzard." – Bryan push the wolf's face away from his hand like those big, white fangs were no worry at all – "Winter is coming hard this year, we'll need something bigger than a rabbit."

This time Tala didn't growl, he can't find a reason to. Even in the warmth of the boy's room, he could feel the winds getting colder, the snow falling faster, covering everything with a fat lay of white. Now, if Tala was still free he would be going East already, getting near that big city – what was the name again? Moscou? – where he could find food and shelter, even with the constant pressure of been seen. But it was too late now. The white wolf had no choice but stay exactly where he was.

Bryan finishes treating the wound and bandages it. Then, he goes back to sewing the rabbit's skin. Tala marches over the bed and lay down, watching the boy with bored eyes. He hates when the human boy is right.

None of them say a word, or growls, for the rest of the day.

Yet, in the morning, the small offering was gone from the curb.

_-x-_

"Tala! Stop!"

But the wolf didn't want to listen, too busy enjoying the cold breeze against his face. It felt like an eternity since last time! The snow against his paws, the sounds of small animals running away, the smell of fear and freshness, of shit, blood and dead meat. It was so overwhelming Tala speeded up, heart pounding so loud he couldn't even hear Bryan's shouts anymore.

At least until his leg started troubling, sending pain all over his body and Tala to the ground with a wimp.

By the time Bryan managed to reach him, Tala's look was so miserable the boy just grabbed him carefully, throwing his now trembling body over a shoulder and started going back.

It was a night of dry meat for both of them.

_-x-_

"Tala, where are you going?"

The wolf blinked, leaving the memories behind to focus on his actions. He had just passed the entrance to the boy's room. Turning around, he walked back and entered, Bryan closing the door behind them.

"I'll deliver the rest of the meat." – the boy announced after taking their part from the pack on his back. He seemed tired, more than normal after a long hunt, but before Tala could try to say something the boy was gone.

Tala sighed. He had learned fast how things worked around here. Bryan's room – that was pretty much the boy's entire house – wasn't exactly his. To leave there, Bryan had to hunt for Boris, an annoying man that lived a couple feet away in a big house and insisted to choose Bryan's preys.

Tala didn't like Boris, not even a slight bit. The man was off but not just like most humans. No, things were far worse with this man, so much the wolf could smell death in him, even if Bryan was the hunter.

Unfortunately, Boris was Bryan's alpha so there was nothing to do unless thank whatever god that the man was too arrogant to leave his house most of the time. It had kept Tala's presence a secret, after all.

_Come back safely._ – the wolf couldn't help but wish. It feels strange to be so worried when Bryan was just some feet away instead of hunting in the deadly frozen woods, then again Tala is more familiar with the woods and the simple laws of nature, like kill or be killed. Human laws were far too complicated.

Jumping on the bed to better rest his leg, Tala curled in the furry blankets, resting his head on his paws. His eyes remained at the door, thought, and his ears remained on alert. The sooner Bryan was back, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

GabZ – Yes, Tala can talk! ^^ I'm so happy I actually manage to keep the mystery on this story. Just tell me if I get too mysterious to the point you stop understanding. I tend to do that a lot

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_- chapter 4 -_

Tala was staring at a wolf. A huge, ice-blue wolf with eyes as frozen lakes and pearly fangs so big it could finish a bear with one bite. Around them, everything was snow, no trees or houses, no life, just whiteness until eyes could see, spreading everywhere in the desolate horizon.

Somewhere deep in his mind, Tala knew he was dreaming. That his body was still lying in Bryan's bed, safe and sound, ready to wake up when the boy returned. Yet, he could feel an urge burning in his chest, begging him to go; to find it before was too late. What he had to find, though, the small wolf did not know. Looking around the white lowland, all he could see was snow.

"Please, tell me where he is!" – Tala's mouth moved on his own, saying words he did not meant but feel right all the same – "I need to catch him! He'll fall if I don't!"

The big wolf turned his head, nose pointing to the horizon.

Tala started to run as fast as he could, eyes in the sky. It was an impossible task, to reach the horizon when it seemed so far away but he had to try. Something was compelling him to, to try and change Nature's laws at least once.

But it can't be done. There's life and there's death, prey and hunter. At the end, it's kill or be killed so what's the meaning of all this? Why should I run for something I can't change?

Nevertheless Tala kept running, body moving on it's own without a whisper of a command from the little wolf's mind. He couldn't even feel his leg troubling, a fact that made the dream all the more unreal.

Something moved. Tala felt his eyes closing a bit, trying to see between the gray clouds. For an agonizing eternity, nothing moved and then…something was falling. Something small, nothing but a dark spot in a blank world.

Tala runs even faster, heart skipping a beat when he realized whatever was falling wasn't moving.

_Don't give up. Not now._ – he pleaded, his heart arching like never before. He didn't remember been so desperate since the night his pack was killed.

_I'll catch you._

"To do so you will have to tell him." – a female voice came from nowhere, echoing softly like a fresh breeze in all that chaos – You will tell him your secret, and pray for him to do the same.

"I don't care! I won't tell him!" – for the first time, Tala wanted to say those words. At least, the last ones. He couldn't tell his secret to anyone! He would end up caged or dead if he did!

"What do you care, then? Will you go back to your old life? Pray for death once again?"

Tala ignored the voice, still trying to get to the falling thing. Narrowing his eyes a little more, the wolf started so see something. A blurry image, leaving some broken trail in the clouds. Then an outline. Not fur just…feathers? And claws as well. A bird maybe? But it was too big…

A falcon?

Yes, it feels right. Even if Tala couldn't believe his eyes, he knew it was a falcon falling, leaving a trail of feathers like a sad good bye.

"Two secrets can form a bond, little one. "

"I don't want a bond! He's human! He'll never understand!"

The falcon was close now, close to Tala and close to the ground. The small wolf could feel tears in his eyes, all turning into ice thanks to the wild breeze. It hurts but he doesn't dare to look away or even blink. Nonetheless his heart is heavy. He knows he'll never get to the falcon in time.

"He will die first." – Tala stops running. There was no need. There was never need. Just the inevitable.

"Will he?"

But no matter how soft and caring was the voice, it didn't stopped the falcon from hitting the ground.

_-x-_

Tala's eyes snapped open just as his head shot up, moving in hope to see where he was now. A relived sigh escaped as his eyes easily recognized Bryan's room.

But, if he was still in the room, why was so cold?

Getting up, the wolf realized he was on the floor near the bed, probably after moving too much in his dream – or nightmare – however, after living with such a cold weather, could the floor be the only responsible? His instincts said no; there was something else wrong.

And after jumping in the bed again, Tala found exactly what it was.

The door was open, letting the cold wind enter, bringing snow to the once clean floor. However, what made Tala's heart clench painfully was Bryan. The boy was lying on floor, face down, unmoving.

_No! _– the image of the falling falcon came back to his mind and Tala rushed forward, shaking Bryan with his paws and nuzzling his head with his nose. He even tried to lick the boy's face – something he have never done before – just to try and make those lavender eyes open again.

And they did. Even if the wolf wasn't sure those eyes could see him, they were open now.

"Ta…la?" – Bryan called, voice low and barely above the blowing wind. The wolf licked his cheek in confirmation – "Close… the door. "

Tala hurried to do what he was told, fearing for the boy's health. Pushing the door against the wind with his powerful paws, the wolf closed it. He even managed to turn that piece of metal – what Bryan had called it? A latch? – so the door wouldn't open again.

By the time he finished, though, Bryan was already up, trying to make to his bed one uneven step after the other. And Tala couldn't do anything to help this time, except stay close, hoping he could smooth the boy's fall if his shaking knees gave up. Thankfully they didn't, and Bryan was able to curl in the bed.

"It's okay, it happened before." – the boy said, turning his face to stare at the wolf by his side – "I just need to sleep it off. "

Tala whimpered, blue eyes wide with worry. Touching the boy's face with his nose again, the wolf realized just how warm the pale skin was. Too warm to be a good sign.

"A good night of sleep. Yeah, that's all I need." – closing his eyes, the boy easily doze off, leaving Tala with nothing to do but pull the covers up and wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**GabZ** – How did you know what my answer would be? XD Okay, just kidding. But you will figure that out on the next chapter. And you can never count with ff . net. I lost count how many times it messed up my text formatting

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_- chapter 5 -_

Two days. Bryan slept for two days. By the time those lavender eyes finally opened again, Tala was more than just sick with worry, he was terrified! Unfortunately, even if the boy was awake now, he was far from healthy. The fever was taking its toll, leaving the pale body sweaty and weak. Bryan could still get out of the bed but only for some shaken steps. Not just that, he obviously couldn't hunt anymore and the little food they had was slowly decreasing.

If only Tala could leave…He could hunt some bunnies, even a small deer, and bring it back, hoping Bryan would be strong enough to cook them – apparently humans are very frisky (?) about meat, especially raw – however, the more the boy got sicker the less the wolf wanted to leave, even to satisfy his own hunger.

But that wasn't the only problem, far from that. Cause Tala was a wolf. He could bring pieces of dry meat for Bryan since they were easy to reach in the shelf. He could bring some water too, the bowls small enough to fit his mouth. But he couldn't start a fire, couldn't buy bread or any of the other things he saw Bryan eating. He couldn't wipe the sweat from the boy's face or help him change his sweaty clothes.

Bryan was sleeping again now. His fever seemed a little down but it was too little of a victory to give Tala hope. Truth be told, it felt like the calm before the storm. Still the wolf pulled the blankets, making sure they covered the boy well before lying next to him, resting his head on the boy's chest and sharing his own heat. With nothing else to do, Tala drifted to sleep with a heavy heart.

_Tell him…_

_-x-_

Bryan was dying, Tala was sure of it now. Like the falcon on his dream, the hunter boy was falling, losing his feathers in a sad good-bye.

Bryan was falling…he would hit the ground tonight and Tala won't reach him in time. No, all the wolf could do was watch the sun move in the sky until there was no light left, trying to ignore death's smell getting stronger and stronger.

_Tell him… _– the voice of the dream came back, urging him to tell. And, by each passing moment, Tala was more certain he would. The human wouldn't live to tell anyone his secret so the last white wolf didn't have anything to lose, right?

And if the dream was true…If they do form a bond, so be it. Tala couldn't care less now. He just wanted to keep the boy comfortable – really comfortable – for whatever time he had left. Not only that but he owed Bryan the truth.

Mind set, Tala jumped in the bed, careful sitting on the boy's legs. Bending, he licked the pale face twice before pulling back, concentrating in his secret. Yes, he would show himself – his true self – for Bryan.

_-x-_

Bryan opened his eyes slowly, trying to get everything into focus. Somewhere in his mind he was aware of a weight on his legs and he instinctively raised his hand to pat Tala.

Only he didn't found any fur. Just skin.

"Wha… "– a face came from nowhere, a wild beauty with red hair and blue eyes portraying a strange but not less fascinating mixture of raw understanding and childish innocence. For a moment, Bryan was speechless, amazed by such creature but then he remembered Tala, his good old wolf-pal and narrowed his eyes. Where was the wolf? Did this…apparition do anything to him?

"Who the hell are you?" – Bryan growled, eyes sharp like the hunter he was. His condition was beyond pathetic, he was sure, but if that freaking redhead hurt his wolf there would be hell to pay.

Unfortunately, said redhead didn't seem to mind his rudeness and just bended, a small smile on his lips.

"You already know that." – their faces were close now, too close for comfort. Yet, for some reason, Bryan couldn't stop staring at those eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Lavender eyes widened in shock. On the next heartbeat Bryan's hand was on the redhead's left leg, crawling slowly until about half of his thigh. His heart stopped all at once when he felt the jagged scar all around the limb.

"T-Tala?" – Bryan swallowed hard, throat suddenly dry.

Tala nodded, his smile growing even if it seemed a bit sad.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." – Tala's own hand moved, covering Bryan's and pressing both more into the scar.

"Hell, yeah." – Bryan managed to choke out, a coughing fit following suit.

Tala jumped out of the bed, landing heavily on the ground, trying to get to the water bucket as fast as he could. He wasn't used to walk in two legs, not in the least, but he managed to somehow bring a small bowl of water without spilling too much.

The hunter boy accepted the water, drinking it eagerly but carefully. The last thing he wanted was to cough again. However, even if he drank with care, it couldn't last forever. Soon the small bowl was empty and a heavy silence fell, broken only by Bryan's deep breaths.

It was Tala's time to swallow. He could tell the boy was lost in thought, eyes contemplating some invisible possibility. Had he finally realized what Tala really was? The money he could make by selling him, dead or alive?

Would it be enough for a cure?

"Bryan…" – the wolf hesitated. It felt like an eternity since he had last used words, human words, to communicate. He felt lost with so many of them – "Are you…mad?"

"Kind of. You really should have told me sooner." – the hunter admitted with a sigh – "So I wouldn't fell like a freak for wanting to do this. "

And before Tala had time to ask what 'this' mean Bryan had pulled him forward, forcing their lips to meet in a bruising kiss. Eyes wide, the redhead spent a whole moment to understand what was happening and another to remember how to kiss back. For some reason beyond his reach, it felt right to give in, to enjoy, and even crave for the contact. It felt so good…Tala have never felt something like that before.

And he wanted more.

Crawling upon Bryan's body, Tala let their hips met, slowly moving up and down. He wasn't sure how humans made it, let alone when they're both males, but instinct told him the hips were important. The boy moaned deeply, his low voice sending shivers over Tala's spine.

_He's human! He'll never understand!_ – the wolf could heard his own voice from the nightmare but he forced himself to forget. He couldn't care about it now.

But true nightmares are never easy to forget. Not the really scary ones.

_He will die first._

And this time Tala stopped, breaking the kiss to stare eye wide at Bryan's pale face. What was he doing?

_He's sick! Hell, he could barely breathe a moment ago and what do I do? I start acting like a stupid dog in heat! Just perfect! Why don't I kill him myself and spare him the pain? _

"Tala?" – eyebrow raised, Bryan stares at the once wolf, trying to understand why they weren't kissing anymore. As a hunter, he was used to read animal body language but Tala wasn't an animal right now. No, right now Tala was just as human as he was, his body language even more, dripping with the lust only someone who wishes sex for pleasure could show.

No, body language wasn't a problem. The eyes were. Bryan was never good at reading people's eyes. Animals are simple, easy to understand. Humans are stupid and a waste of time. Therefore, even after living with the wolf-boy for almost five years, Bryan wasn't sure of what he was seeing in those blue eyes.

Thankfully or not, Tala decided to put the hunter out of his misery.

"You're sick." – the wolf let out a tired breath, lowing his head in shame – "That's why I'm like this. To take care of you, to heal you…like you did to me all those years ago."

Bryan raised his hand, caressing red hair and a face almost as pale as his own.

"Never thought you as a softy. Guess I was wrong, hun?" – smiling a bittersweet smile, Bryan seemed to consider his next words carefully – "It's okay, you don't have to pretend. I know you can smell death all over me."

Tala lowered his head even more, a strange wetness making his eyes sting. If only he could deny it…But a true hunter can't be fooled. It was weird to try and deny something so natural and inevitable, even expected, but to wake up and not see Bryan there…to run in the woods without the boy to guide him to a bigger pray or even scream for him to slow down…to lay on latter at night and not see the human fast asleep at his side…It just hurts too much, far too much for Tala to handle. It was like losing his pack again. No! It was even worse! Back then Tala was a puppy, his first instinct was to run and hide. Now…

Now he wanted to fight back…but there was no one to fight to.

While the wolf was lost in thought, Bryan was getting impatient. The hunter knew he only had a couple hours left still he didn't want to tell his story. It would do nothing but make things worse for both of them, leaving them to burn with hate when they could be burning with a lot of different things.

_But it wouldn't be fair. Not after he told me his secret._ – letting his mind decide instead of his heart and, let's face it, hormones, Bryan tried to sum his whole life in a couple sentences.

"Boris was a hunter. He wanted to hunt every beast in the world, no matter the cost. One day he met my father, they fought and Boris won. To save my father's life, my mother gave me to him, body and soul. You see, Boris was in a bad shape after all the hunts; he needed someone to hunt for him. I became that someone. "

Tala blinked, mind dizzy with all that information. There was something more, buried in all that, the wolf could feel it. But it seemed so out of reach, so…forbidden.

"I don't understand." – _She gave me…body and soul…_– "Wait! You're saying you and Boris…"

"Our lives are intertwined. If I'm dying here it's because, somewhere in that big house, Boris is dying as well." – shrugging like it was the most common thing ever, Bryan let his hand run down Tala's naked chest – "That makes take care of me a complete waste of time. "

Tala shivered, he couldn't help it. That touch…it should be too hard, almost painful against his delicate skin but instead it just made things real, burning to ashes whatever dream-like sensations the wolf still had.

"Guess you know what my last wish is." – it started with a smirk but somewhere along the way, Bryan's lips formed a sad smile. Deep down the boy knew he was being a bastard, a weak and pathetic little man to give into temptation at the cost of Tala's tears. But this was his last chance and he had craved for the wolf for so long…

All the redhead could do was nod.

"I'm ready when you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**GabZ** - Sorry I took that long! T.T And yes, Bryan took advantage on Tala. No one deserves to die a virgin u.u And it was much better than go (try) take care of Boris. I don't know you but I would just give up and kill the bastard myself. ¬¬

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_- chapter 6 -_

Tala would never find the words to describe it. The warmth of Bryan's hands, his lips, the taste of his skin…the wolf was on fire, driven mad by instinct and the famous and forbidden pleasure he always knew existed but have never felt until now. Bryan was so intense, so alive and passionate yet caring, almost too soft with his whispers and moans. And the way he says Tala's name…the wolf swore never be called by anyone else. No one would have such pleasure but the hunter he loves.

Love…yes, cause Tala loves Bryan. As he rides the human, letting their bodies became one, hands intertwined hopping to never let go…as their eyes met and the climax comes, leaving both screaming the other's name while silently pleading for time to stand still forever…as Tala collapses on top of Bryan, holding the hunter with all the strength his trembling body could manage, weakly feeling the human do the same, he was sure of his love. So sure he couldn't help stare at those lavender eyes and say it aloud.

"I love you." – the redhead smiled softly, kissing Bryan's pale lips. Death's smell is almost overwhelming now, and Tala had to hide his face on the human neck to smell Bryan's true self, the scent of woods and fresh air he had grow used to in the past years.

Bryan caressed the red strands the best he could with his trembling hand, vaguely aware of the wetness in his neck and the quiet sobs. He wanted to answer Tala's declaration with one of his own but he couldn't. He would be sentencing the wolf to his death if he did.

"Thank you, Tala." – he said instead, breathing softly. It wouldn't be long now – "You helped me…fly again…"

The wolf raised his head, eyes wide. He could feel Bryan leaving, the breaths becoming softer and softer, the heart slowing down. Like that day they met, time was up. The next seconds would be the last ones.

The hopeless ones. The good-bye ones.

So why the word 'fly' seemed so important?

"I wish I had…my own life…so I could give it…to you…"

And then it was over. With the remains of his last word still in his lips, lavender eyes closed and Bryan was gone, his serene face and small smile reflecting a simple, dare say peaceful death. No endless pain, no blood, no suffering. Just a clean death like the ones Bryan gave to his preys.

But just because Bryan was smiling didn't mean Tala had to do the same. Still on top of his beloved, the seed left inside him was now burning hot, a painful contrast with Bryan's cold skin. The human body was also starting to get rigid; so much the wolf forced himself to disengage.

But it feels so empty without Bryan…so very empty…

Covering the body as a sign of respect, Tala arranged himself around the boy, laying his head on the now still chest. Then he cried his heart out.

_-x-_

"I told you it was a waste of time."

"Patience, my friend. There is still hope."

Tala's ears stirred and the wolf slowly opened his eyes. His mind was a sad mess, too tired to remember when he transformed back to his animal form. The only thing real was Bryan's cold body, still laying in the exact same position as before. All the rest seemed surreal and boring, like a dull dream. No, Tala knew he didn't care about anything anymore.

Not even when he saw two strange figures in the room.

"We met again, my child." – one of the figures spoke. She was a woman with snow-white skin and long, ice-blue hair, with two small flurry ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were like frozen lakes, no pupils, just ice. She was wearing a long sleeved, white and blue kimono that gave her an air of royalty, even if she wasn't wearing any jewelry.

Raising his head from Bryan's cold chest, Tala blinked. That voice seemed familiar, echoing softly like a fresh breeze. It almost felt like a dream…

That's when Tala understood.

"It was you!" – getting up, Tala tried to cover Bryan's body, growing as hard and loud as he could – "Liar! You said we could make a bond! You said I could save him!"

"But you can, my child." – the woman chuckled, amused by such fighting spirit – "Tell me, Tala, do you know who we are?"

The wolf growled, ignoring the fact a mere woman could understand him in his animal form, and moved his eyes, carefully looking at the other figure in the room. This one was a male, with broad shoulders and strong arms. He had long lavender hair falling along his face, making only one of his yellow eyes visible. He was wearing only long, white pants, nothing to cover his strong chest or the scars in it. All in all he seemed impatient and very annoyed.

Taking the silence as a negative, the woman spoke again:

"I'm Wolborg. And my grumpy friend here is Falborg. "

To say Tala was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Before him where nothing more, nothing less than the wolf and the falcon gods! Maybe….maybe there was hope after all?

"The falcon in my dream…It was Bryan, wasn't it?" – it was the only explanation for the falcon god presence – "Wait! That means Bryan isn't human?"

"Far from that, kid." – the falcon god half laughed, half barked the words – "Bryan is one of my children. Unfortunately, as I guess you already know, his life got bound with a mere human."

"He told me about the bond." – Tala admitted, uncertain about the whole conversation – "But he never told me why."

"Falcons are not so different from white wolves, Tala. Both love only once." – Wolborg's voice was soft, yet it carried such amount of sadness it could make a heart stop in the middle of a beat –"Bryan's mother would die if she hadn't offered his son in exchange for the life of her beloved. It isn't fair, it just is. "

"I'm not sure I can accept that." – blue eyes closed, trying to contain the rage burning in his chest. The small wolf thought he would never hate someone as much as Boris, but Bryan's mother had taken hate to a whole new level.

"Tsc. And who said you have to?" – Falborg interrupted, anger making his eye glow – "You just have to finish the bond. Just that."

"The bond? But I thought I already…"

"Not yet, my child." – Wolborg spoke again, voice solemn – "He had accepted your secret but you are still to accept his. Tell us, Tala, are you still in love with Bryan, or do your heart belongs to the human and the human alone?"

The small wolf would have laughed if his form allowed it. What kind of question was that?

"I love Bryan, regardless of what he is or is not. I shall accept his secrets with open arms, just like he accepted mine."

"You realize once you bond you'll live and die together, sharing the same life be it long or short, rich or poor?" – the female voice was finally happy, the goodness fighting to keep the smile at bay. Yes, she already knew what would happen. She knows her child very well.

"Yes. And I don't care." – frowning, Tala was starting to get impatient – "Will you bring him back now?"

The wolf goodness smiled this time, icy eyes finding the other god.

Falborg growled but came near.

"You remembered my child he still had wings. For that, Tala the last white wolf, I shall grant your wish. Beware, though, cause your lives I'll bond together and, once I finish, you shall leave this place. Travel north, to the dense woods no human dare to trespass, so no one should threaten the bond you now share. If anyone discovers your secret the bond will break and both of you will perish."

Tala nodded and stepped back, granting the falcon god access to Bryan's body. His paw, however, remained over the human hand.

Falborg touched Bryan's chest with two fingers, right above the non beating heart.

"Rise, my child." – the god spoke softly, removing his fingers. A lavender falcon of light came out as if guided by such fingers, his body as ethereal as the moonlight.

"You too, my child." – Wolborg's voice snapped Tala out of his awe and he slowly turned, seeing the wolf goodness now very, very close. She touched his forehead and the wolf felt his paws give in, leaving his body on the bed. He himself didn't fell over the matters, though, instead he saw himself as a light blue wolf made of pure, ethereal energy, just like Bryan was now.

"Your bodies are already connected, now it is time for your souls. This is your last chance to give up, Tala."

But the wolf wasn't listening, not anymore. Moving forward with care, he sniffed and snuggle the lavender falcon, closing his eyes when the bird's beak poked his nose affectionately. Tala smiled. That touch, even if rough was Bryan. He could feel the care, the passion, the love. He could feel the strength and the sharpness. Yes, that touch was Bryan in every detail, and Tala loved all of them. He loved so much he cried in bliss, a single tear escaping his eyes.

Then, he felt. A pain as big as the pleasure he was feeling, like a piece of him was been ripped. But it didn't scare him, no. Cause for every shred that was ripped, another was given to take his place. A shred that came directly from Bryan, from the hunter's very soul. No, Tala would never be scared of that.

"You are now bounded."


	7. Chapter 7

**GabZ** – Well, you were almost right. I just imagine that, since Falborg and Wolborg were gods they could do more than just bond the souls together. Now since this is "Wolf" last chapter, I would like to thank you! You were so nice leaving a review in each chapter! I wish more readers were like you, especially in Bryan x Tala stories since they are so interesting characters. See you next time ^^

* * *

><p>Wolf<p>

_Epilogue_

"Tala! Slow down! "

The Wolf barked a laugh, speeding up again. The young deer kept running a few feet ahead, but they both knew it wasn't about the hunt anymore, just simple fun. A race with all the obstacles someone could think and more.

The prize? Be the one to finish their prey.

The shouts became distant, the human voice too weak to resist the cold wind. Tala speeded a little more, hot on the deer's wheels, trying not to lose grip on the snow by each sharp turn he was forced to make to keep up with the young animal. The wolf could already feel warm blood filling his mouth, followed by even warmer meat. Soon his stomach would be full, enough for him to curl in their small den and sleep for the rest of the night.

The deer tripped. Tala pounced.

A dark blur came from the sky, crashing over the deer's neck with a single and deadly blow, sending it down to the snow covered earth. Tala hit the brakes, hard enough to send a small wave of pain through his left leg.

"Hey! Not fair!" – he barked, a small part of him still amazed by their ability to understand each other without taking their human form.

"You started it. Now, will you help me here or not?" – the falcon answered matter-of-factly, claws still tight on the deer's neck. However, said neck wasn't completely broken, letting the deer to agonize until the wolf came and finished him off.

"Thank you." – releasing the carcass, the falcon set foot on the snow. But it was only for a moment cause in the next one the animal was gone, a full grow human standing naked on his place.

"You're taking it back?" – the wolf asked, not at all pleasured for having his meal postponed.

"We need the fur." – throwing the carcass over his shoulder, Bryan started to walk back to their den, seeming unaffected by the weather.

"Oh, no we don't! Last time you said that you took hours to let me eat!" – trailing behind, Tala was already searching for the forgotten clothes his mate felt behind during the hunt. A falcon could be deadly on the sky but, when it came to hunt on the ground, Bryan's human form was better.

"Of course I took long. It was a freaking bear!" – they still had the bear's fur, and it was their main source of heat beside fire. Unfortunately, since the bear was already dead when they found him (plus all the time Bryan took to skin it), most of its meat wasn't good to be eaten, something Tala still whines about from time to time.

A small silence fell between them but Bryan was quick to break it.

"That was a hard brake. How's your leg?"

The wolf would smile if he could. That was another thing that still creeps him a little, even if in a good sense.

"You tell me. I know you felt."

Bryan smirked.

"You'll be fine. Just rest after dinner. "

"You say dinner by us eating the deer or…"

"Both, my dear wolf. Both. "


End file.
